grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Alliance
Description Common term "The Emerald Alliance", code-name EMERALDALLIANCE, is an elite Alliance military strike-force created created 4 years after the Third War to counter the coming wars and chaos. Lead by Lieutenant Commander Jordrend Falksteed, the organization consists of Kaldorei, Dwarves, Gnomes and Humans. The organization's base of operations is in Aerie Peak, Lordaeron. History Year 25 - King Varian Wrynn goes missing. Anduin Wrynn crowned as King of Stormwind. Relative chaos in the human kingdoms, as well as the rest of the Alliance. Regent of Stormwind, Bolvar Fordragon, creates a new military organization with the simple codename, "EMERALDALLIANCE". Leadership given to Alliance military officer, Jordrend Falksteed, as well as a base of operations being given as Aerie Peak. OOC Emerald Alliance is a guild built by players of the RP-PvP realm Emerald Dream on retail servers. This server is special, because it is the only server on the realmlist that includes every type of content in the game. PvE, PvP, WPvP, RP-PvP, RP, you name it, it’s available on Emerald Dream. It’s also special due to it’s community. The community of Emerald Dream is one of the most tight-knit, engaging communities in the entirety of World of Warcraft. This guild was built with this server in mind. Our goal is to capture that diversity of content and have a tight-knit, engaging community. So, at this point I’m sure you’re wondering… What does the guild plan on offering once Classic becomes live on August 26th? Community: The main reason a guild exists is for community. We plan on offering not only a guild community filled with people who play together all the time, but also being engaged with the greater server community. Levelling: Everybody is going to start Classic at level 1, so for the first few weeks of the guild, the main focus will be levelling. Levelling in Classic is no quick or easy task, which is why we will be helping each other level and doing it together. As it goes, Classic is a game not meant to be played alone. PvE: We do general PvE, i.e dungeons, contributing to the AQ opening, mob grinding, etc as seen fit by the members. Raiding: The raid team is a two-night, semi-casual progression team. While we are not looking to achieve server firsts, we will be taking raids seriously. Our goal is to progress at a manageable and reasonable pace through every tier of content. Raiders will be expected to know their *class/role/spec and be able to meet the demands of the raid. Since there are only two mandatory raid nights per week, we must use our time efficiently. Therefore, good performance is essential. Raid Times Progression raid: *Sun/Mon @ 8:30pm-11:30pm CST Optional raid (for ZG/AQ20 or MC alt runs): Wednesday @ 9:00pm-11:00pm CST. This raid will begin in phase 4 *Raid days are currently tentative and may change depending on who we have. Times are set. *One of each hybrid DPS spec (Ret paladin, Feral druid, Balance druid, Shadow Priest) will be allowed for progression. Exceptions for excellent players may be made. PvP: Battlegrounds are a pretty great part of Classic, which is why we plan on doing them as a guild. WPvP: One of the most famous aspects of the Emerald Dream server is it’s World PvP. Classic is an amazing expansion for WPvP, and we absolutely plan on doing much WPvP. Whether it be helping a guild member who’s getting ganked, Southshore VS Tarren Mill, small scale battles out in the world, or a full on raid of one of the Horde’s cities. RP-PvP: The fusion of two great styles of gameplay, prepare yourself for epic, story infused small scale battles with Horde RP guilds. RP: Roleplay is another staple of Emerald Dream, after all, the RP-PvP ruleset was originally demanded by Roleplayers who wanted more “spice” in their gameplay. We plan on roleplaying quite a bit, whether you just want a simpler world to do it in compared to retail, or want to explore the past of a new OC. Category:Alliance Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guild